


Fandral’s Blue Day

by Still_Invisible (Invisible206)



Category: Loki (Marvel) Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Still_Invisible
Summary: A beautiful sorceress gives Fandral an amulet that inadvertently lets him in on a secret. Fortunately Fandral loves beauty in any form.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Fandral’s Blue Day

The sorceress climbed out of her bed. Fandral watched in sated admiration as she walked naked across her room, her honey-brown hair falling in messy curls halfway down her back above her swaying hips.

“I have a gift for you.” She beamed, and she plucked something off of her dresser, “I just figured out how to make it,” she said proudly. 

“Oh, what do you have for me, beautiful?” Fandral asked as he sat up against the headboard, the blanket falling and exposing his muscular chest. 

She held the amulet against her bare breast as if hugging it. “It is an invisibility charm that works only on Frost Giants! They won’t see or hear you!”

“That’s wonderful, but where would I find a Frost Giant, and why would I hide from such a monster when I can slay him?”

“They can sneak in at any time, and this gives you an extra advantage!”

“Thank you, my dear.” The blond warrior graciously accepted the gift to the delight of the young sorceress. He studied it carefully, complementing the artistry, and stuffed it into a pocket of his shirt, which was hanging on a nearby chair. 

He decided that he wasn’t so sated after all and pulled the giggling girl back into her bed. 

* * *

Later that morning, he bid her farewell and rode back towards the castle, forgetting entirely about the amulet.

He met with Thor and the other warriors to spar in the afternoon. He beat Sif two out of three, and she demanded a rematch the next day. Thor and Volstagg laughed, and Hogan shook his head. They were already betting on Sif for tomorrow. 

They all headed for the public baths. Sif broke off from them to head to the women’s section. Fandral tried to follow her, but she pushed him roughly away, much to the others' amusement. 

The men all stripped off their clothes and climbed into the warm geothermal pools. Fandral submerged and rinsed his hair. He didn’t really need the women’s bath. He had learned that some men were just as beautiful. You just had to be very careful who you approached. 

He saw a young, dark-haired man across the pool. The man had pale, alabaster skin and lithe muscles that reminded him of Loki. He smiled and tried not to think too much about his private time with the second prince while surrounded by his friends. He smiled to himself and decided he was done bathing and climbed out, grabbing a towel that was handed to him by a servant and drying himself off.

“Hey, leaving so soon?” Thor shouted.

“I just remembered something I must do. I will see you all tomorrow.” Fandral pulled on his leggings and tunic. The amulet fell out of the pocket, and he bent down to pick it up, admiring it and thinking of the beautiful sorceress before putting it back in his pocket. 

* * *

Fandral headed towards the palace, thinking that he might have luck by just knocking on the sorcerer’s door. 

He got to the tall, intricately carved, wooden door and knocked. No response. He tried again, just in case. Still no answer. 

So he’s not in his room. Where else was he likely to be? The library, of course. Fandral stopped in his tracks, realizing that he wasn’t exactly sure which way the library was. Suddenly the door to Loki’s chamber swung open, and the sorcerer briskly walked out. He had a look of deep concentration. 

“Loki! Where are you going? May I join you today?” Fandral said as he caught up with the Prince. 

Loki didn’t acknowledge him. He just continued walking with a look on his face that was far away. 

“Ok, Loki, I’m going your way. I’ll just walk with you for a little while, my friend. 

Loki said nothing, which Fandral took as agreement. 

The prince was walking fast. Fandral had to take long steps to keep up with him. 

Finally, Loki got to the door that led down to the dungeons and the weapons vault. He unlocked the door, and Fandral squeezed in behind him. At the fork in the tunnel, Loki went in the direction of the weapons vault. 

Fandral wondered what the Sorcerer was going to do down there. “Loki, what Interests you in the weapons vault? Is it a magic artifact?”

Loki remained quiet, not even turning his head to look at the warrior. 

Fandral was a little annoyed, but since Loki hadn’t told him to leave, he just followed along. The prince was known to be temperamental, and Fandral just accepted that as part of the lovely package he was so fond of unwrapping. 

They passed all sorts of artifacts and weapons. Fandral hadn’t been down here before. “Oh, Loki! What is that?” Fandral pointed at a giant gauntlet, and Loki didn’t even slow down. “OK, Loki, I’ll just be quiet for a little bit then.”

The dark prince said nothing but turned down a dark hallway. At the end of the hallway, on a pedestal, Fandral recognized the Frost Giant’s Casket of Ancient Winters. 

Loki stopped and slowly walked behind the pedestal. Fandral tried to make eye contact with him, but it was like he was in a trance. The blond warrior started to worry. 

Loki put his hands on either side of the whorling blue rectangle and started to pick it up.

“Loki! What are you going to do with that?” 

The sorcerer didn't even look up. His eyes were fixed on the swirling blue of the rectangle as he slowly lifted it. 

The blue light from the artifact shown on Loki’s arms and face, making them appear blue. Fandral was fascinated by the effect. “Loki,” he whispered, “it almost looks like you are turning blue!” The shadows of the swirls danced across his skin. “Wouldn’t that be... wait... Loki, Loki!! By the Norns, what is happening to you?!”

Fandral started to run to the sorcerer prince, but the mesmerized sorcerer still didn’t react to him. Loki’s skin wasn’t reflecting the blue of the casket, it had turned blue, and the swirls on his skin weren’t shadows! The prince’s eyes glowed red.

Suddenly Fandral remembered the gift that the sorceress had given him that morning. He reached into his pocket and fumbled for the amulet, he threw it on the stone floor, and it broke into three pieces.

Loki’s head whipped around, and his red eyes bored into Fandral. “How did you get in here?! How did you sneak up on me?!”

He put down the casket and walked threateningly towards Fandral. 

“I just followed you, Loki. I thought you knew I was with you.” 

Loki looked at the pieces of the amulet on the ground.

“A beautiful sorceress gave it to me. I couldn't refuse a gift from a lady, and she thought she was doing me a favor. Loki! Loki, my friend, what has happened!?”

“An invisibility charm.” Loki bent down to pick up a piece of the shattered talisman and turned it in his hand. “One that only affects Frost Giants. So you knew my true heritage, do they all know?! Why did you need to sneak up on me, Fandral?”

“I didn't know. I never imagined. No one knows. I'm not sure I believe my eyes.” the blond warrior pleaded with his hands together. “It's just a random gift from a sorceress I bedded.”

“So now that you know, you must hate me. You know that I'm the monster that all of you pretended I was when we were children. I was always the Frost Giant in our games because that's what I truly am!” Loki's voice turned into a growl, and he grabbed the casket again.

“Look at me, Fandral, would you ever touch me again?! Can you touch me now that my skin is rough and blue with swirling ridges?! Can you ever gaze into my eyes again, knowing that they glow red!?”

“Loki.”

“Would you!? Will you run and tell them all now, tell Thor that his little brother is a monster waiting to feel the caress of Mjolnir on its skull?!” 

“Loki, no! You’re still the same man I've always known.”

“How can you believe that! You see me! You see the monster! This monster!” his skin was blue again, his eyes glowing.

Fandral walked up to him and put his hand on Loki’s arm. It felt cool but not uncomfortably cold. He stroked the swirling ridges and looked up into his red eyes, and smiled. “I'm still not afraid of you, Loki. You’re too pretty for me to run away.” 

Loki growled.

“I followed you today because I wanted to spend some time with you. I hoped we could be alone for a little while like we have in the past.” Fandral’s blue eyes looked into Loki’s red ones. “ I still do. To be honest, I still find you beautiful in this form. Do you have to touch the casket to stay that way?”

“I am a monster! Why would you want to touch a Frost Giant? How many of my kind have you killed?”

“Many, but none like you, my prince. There are none like you in any form.” Fandral reached up and brushed his pink lips against Loki’s blue ones. 

“Fandral! Stop! I know you will seek to bed anything that will have you! I won’t be your conquered monster trophy!”

“Oh Loki, you wound me!” Fandal’s face reflected hurt. “That is simply not true, I am a seeker of what is beautiful, and you, my Prince, are beautiful in any form!”

Loki huffed and blinked his red eyes, his face becoming softer. “You can’t trick the God of lies, I guess.”

Fandral smiled as he cupped Loki’s blue face and drew in for a kiss. 

Loki stood still as the blond Aesir’s lips touched his hated cold Frost Giant lips. Fandral mouth felt soft and warm as he deepened the kiss. His warm tongue poking past Loki’s reluctance and exploring happily. 

Loki raised his hand and ran his fingers through Fandral’s soft thick hair. “Are you sure? My friend?”

“I’m very sure, Loki.” Fandral pressed his body against the Frost Giant and moved behind him, a hand taking Loki’s hand from his hair and putting it back on the glowing casket. “Just keep touching it.”

Loki hummed as Fandral wrapped his arms around his waist and began nuzzling and gently nipping his neck from behind him. 

“Here? Fandral?” 

“Unless you want to take that thing back to your room, but I think that would wake the destroyer.”

Loki chuckled, “indeed it would, let’s keep it asleep.”

Fandral’s hands lifted Loki’s tunic and he slipped the tips of his fingers under his trousers. He felt the ridges and whorls that now covered Loki’s body. “Hmmm, I like this,” he hummed in Loki’s ear before licking it. 

Loki turned his head for another kiss. Fandral began to unlace Loki’s trousers. He slid them softly past the sorcerer’s blue hips. 

The blond Aesir’s hand wrapped around Loki’s hardening cock. He slowly started to stroke him, reveling in the ridges that weren’t there before. 

“You are beautiful, Loki.” He whispered into his ear. Loki’s breathing became deeper.

Fandral’s other hand slipped gently between Loki’s blue hips. He looked down to admire the whirling patterns that accented their perfect shape. 

He slipped a finger between them until he found his puckered opening. He ran his finger around the muscular ring before gently sliding it in. 

Loki hissed, and it turned into a moan. Fandral slid his finger in deeper and pulled it in and out.

Loki took one hand off of the casket just long enough to pull some lube from his dimensional pocket. He opened it with his teeth and handed it to Fandral, spitting the cap on the floor.

Fandra took it and poured it from the top of Loki’s cleft, letting it slide down between his cheeks to where it was needed.

Fandral’s finger slid in faster. He turned his hand until it was facing down and added another finger, both probing for just the right spot inside to massage.

Loki’s knees started to become weak, the fingers inside him were making his eyes roll back in his head. He moaned and took a hand off the casket to pull Fandral’s other hand from his cock. “Not yet, too fast. I want you inside me first.”

Fandral’s breath hitched, he tore the lacings from his trousers and pulled out his hard, pink cock. Loki bent down over the casket, bending his knees to give the warrior better access. 

Fandral positioned the head of his cock at Loki’s blue hole and pushed himself in. Loki moaned, Fandral grunted and pushed harder until he felt the ring of muscles embracing the base of his cock. 

He pulled out and pushed back in, watching his cock disappearing into Loki’s blue flesh. Admiring it, worshiping it. Savoring the tight, cool embrace of his Frost Giant Prince.

As he moved faster he reached his hand back around Loki to grasp his rock hard cock. The feel of the ridges as he started pumping it again pushed him to thrust harder. 

“Oh yes!” Loki was beginning to lose control.

Fandral himself lost control as he heard Loki’s ragged breathing. He let go and spilled deep into the Prince. Just then Loki began to come in Fandral’s hand, his seed splashing onto the pedestal. His tight blue hole rhythmically tightening around Fandral’s cock made the warrior see stars as he came. 

The two slumped against the pedestal. Loki’s hands slipped from the casket and his skin began to return to the pale alabaster that Fandral knew so well. 

Loki started to fall asleep. “Hey, Beautiful,” murmured Fandral. We can’t sleep standing here, darling.”

Loki woke with a soft laugh. “No, I suppose not.” The sorcerer flicked his wrist to clean them and the pedestal. Then he turned to face Fandral and tightly embraced him. He teleported them both to his chambers and pulled him down on his huge bed. 

Fandral chuckled before falling asleep to the sorcerer’s soft snores.


End file.
